Why not leave me alone?
by Rosie hater
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into an arguement and Kagome ends up leaving. She ends up joining Kouga. But then something weird happens. Sesshomaru steps in and tries to forcefully bring Kagome back to Inuyasha. Why does Sesshy care who Kagome is with?
1. Chapter 1

**Why not leave me alone?**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha characters. -.-**_

_**Pairing: Kagome ?**_

"_I wonder how Sesshy's doing."_

"_Why should I give a damn how my stupid half brother's doin'? Better yet, why the heck do you care? You've got better things to do with your time then waste it on that bastard!"_

"_Inuyasha! You cut his arm off!"_

"_Like I even care! He deserved it!"_

"_No he didn't!" _Kagome's blood pressure starts to rise.

"_Oh shut it wench! He did so!"_

"_Don't you DARE tell me to shut up you STUPID HALF BREED!"_

"_I can tell you to shut up whenever I want! You're MY bitch! You're here to find the jewel shards and cook ramen! NOT to help my brother ESCAPE!" _Inuyasha fumes.

"_You cut off his ARM!"_ Kagome snaps back.

"_I should've cut off his HEAD! But YOU just had to get in the WAY!"_

"_Well if I'm so much in your way all the time I should just LEAVE!"_

"_Fine by me! Not like I'm gonna care!"_

"_Fine! Cook your own meals baka!"_ Kagome grabs her backpack, slings it over her shoulder and runs off.

The next day.

"_Wake up MUTT!"_ Inuyasha goes sailing out of his tree and hits the ground hard, making an imprint in the dirt.

"_What the hell do you want you mangy wolf?"_

"_Where's Kagome mutt?"_

"_She's not back yet?"_

"_What do you mean she's not back yet?"_

"_We had an argument and she ran off. No big-E. She'll be back."_

"_She RAN OFF! What kind of lover are you?"_

"_I'm not her lover! I never was! She's here to find the jewel shards!"_

"_You don't deserve her!"_

"_She's MINE! Back off!"_

"_The demon exterminator and the monk have moved far away and Kagome made Chippo go live with them so he'd be safe from you. She loved that kit like an adoptive son and you made him leave. You're never nice to her, yet somehow she's always able to forgive you and you yell at her for things that are entirely YOUR fault! She deserves better!"_

"_Oh yeah? Just you wait! She'll come back to me! She always does!"_

"_That's because she has nowhere left to go mutt! You smashed the well so she can never leave! But she won't be coming back to you this time."_ Kouga smirks.

"_Why the hell not if your so all-knowing?" _

"_Because I've come to permanently take her home. Se ya!" _ He runs off.

"_Git back here you –" _ He falls into an extremely deep pit. _"Damn you!"_

Later that afternoon.

"_Whoa!"_ Kouga runs backwards a few feet. _"Kagome?"_

"_Who's there?" _ She tries to load and draw her bow but she drops it.

"_It's me Kagome."_ He slowly walks over to her. _"You look like you're about to collapse. Are you ok?"_

"_No… sleep." _She falls backwards, unconscious.

"_I got you." _He runs the rest of the way over and catches her. _"You're gonna be alright, just rest." _ He picks her up and takes off for his den.

the den.

"_Kouga's back! And he's brought Kagome with him!"_ Hinta gets all excited.

Kagome groans _"Where am I?"_

"_You're safe. No need to worry." _Kouga assures her. She blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why not leave me alone?**

_**Ch.2**_

Elsewhere.

"_You're so stupid it's pathetic." _Sesshomaru appears at the base of Inuyasha's tree.

"_Why the hell do you care? Get lost!"_

"_You're in denial."_

"_Bite me!"_ He snaps back.

"_And you admit it."_ Sesshy smirks.

"_Go to hell!"_

"_I've already been there and back quite a few times. It's not that bad of a place. It's kind of pretty really." _Inuyasha looks dumbfounded. _"You're so stupid! You think you were right yesterday, don't you?"_

"_What the heck do you know about yesterday?"_

"_You know Kagome's with Kouga right now?"_

"_WHAT!"_

Sesshomaru starts to laugh _"What do you mean what?" _Sesshomaru's eyes turn and he starts to smirk at Inuyasha. _"Now you care?" _He sarcastically remarks.

"_How DARE she betray me!" _Inuyasha fumes.

"_Are you serious?" _Sesshy looks so bored.

"_And with that DAMN WOLF no less!"_

"_You are so dense."_ Sesshy states in a monotone.

"_I'll KILL him!"_

"_What good would that do? None. You'd only accomplish your continued goal of pissing off Kagome. And if she gets angry because of you, don't expect me to stick around and save your ass."_

"_Like I'd ever need saving from that traitor wench!"_

"_You haven't kept track of how many times that perverted monk saved your sorry carcass from the miko? How disappointing, you're even more of a disgrace then you were before. Congrats though, I don't think your IQ can get any lower. Well I don't want to waste any more of my time with a worthless hanyou, see ya." _He starts walking away.

"_Tell me where Kouga is."_ Inuyasha jumps down from the tree.

Sesshy turns his head slightly so he can see Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. _"You actually expect me to tell you? I don't help hopeless cases. Fins him on your own." _He leaves.

the next day. Kouga's

Kagome stirs to find Hinta sitting nearby watching her. _"Hinta?"_

"_Hi Kagome, we didn't know when you were gonna wake up. You were completely exhausted when Kouga brought you home. I gottatell him you're awake, he'll be happy." _He gets up and runs out of the cave.

_-So I'm at Kouga's. And There's no Inuyasha in sight. Hold that thought. Did I just say no Inuyasha? I did! NO Inuyasha! Yes! I'm free of that stupid half demon!- _ Kagome smiles at the thoughts in her head. Outside Kouga silently listens in on her thoughts, he grins at her excitement to be rid of the hanyou. He goes into the cave to hear her humming.

_-No more Inuyasha! No more Inuyasha! No more Inuyasha!- _Kagome smiles with excitement in her eyes. _–No more Inuyasha! No more Inuyasha!-_

"_Glad to see you're awake Kagome."_

"_Oh hi Kouga! I didn't here you come over, sorry."_

"_Doesn't matter. Having fun humming whatever tune that is?"_

"_Yup! Thanks for helping me yesterday. I'm sorry I was in such a bad condition."_

"_You were tired, that's all. I went to find you yesterday and all I found was a stupid mutt."_

"_I'd say stupid is an understatement."_ She sounds a bit upset.

"_What's wrong?" _Kouga sits next to her. _"What did that mangy mutt do?"_

"_I left him. I'm tired of him being such a jerk all the time! He could be nice once in a while! And I'm not a maid! I'm no one's pet!" _She starts to tear.

"_That DAN MUTT doesn't know anything!" _He tries to comfort Kagome. _"You were right to leave him. He'll feel horrible and went to apologize for what he did. He'll be sorry."_

"_Sango and Miroku left, I made Chippo go with them so Inuyasha wouldn't kill him! And he smashed the well so I can't go home!" _She cries.

"_Why don't you stay with us then? Stay with me?"_ He suggests.

"_I wouldn't be in the way? A worthless, weak human?"_

"_You're a powerful miko. If you really purified him he'd be stuck as a human forever."_

"_Really? Is that true?"_ She doesn't sound convinced.

"_Absolutely. Stay here, please?" _Kouga pleads.

"_Alright." _She stops crying and hugs him. _"Thank you Kouga."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Why not leave me alone?**

**Ch.3**

That Afternoon.

"_Send Kagome back to Inuyasha."_

"_Is that what you want Sesshomaru? I refuse."_

"_Send the miko back home Kouga."_

"_She is home. She stays here. She left him."_

"_My brother was being a dumbass again, that's nothing new. And yes, she ran off because she got really ticked off at him. But I can't kill him if he is not a worthy opponent."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Without the miko by his side he is less then a dust particle."_

"_So? I don't care."_

"_Let me say this in a way your simpleton wolf brain can comprehend. If you don't send Kagome back to Inuyasha, I'll kill you." _He growls.

"_I found you!" _Kagome runs over. _"Hinta said Sesshy came to talk to you and I wanted to make sure everything was all right."_

_-Damn it! Of all the times to be interrupted she has to come over when I'm in the middle of threatening his life!- _Sesshy twitches.

"_Sesshy! You're doing better. What's up?"_

"_Nothing." _He mutters.

"_Inuyasha's looking for you." _Kouga pipes up.

"_I don't believe that._

"_Why not?" _Sesshy asks.

"_Cause he's a big jerk and I DON'T LIKE him!" _She starts to get mad. _"I'm not going back! I left him for good!"_

"_Maybe Sesshomaru will make a deal with you then because he wants you to go back to that mutt ASAP." _Kouga suggests.

"_I'm NOT going back."_

"_I'll kill Kouga then." _ Sesshy threatens.

"_I'll purify you." _She snaps.

"…"

"_Ha-na-na" _She starts to dance. _"I win! I win!" _Sesshomaru picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and turns around.

"_Go near her again Kouga, and I'll kill you." _He turns around and starts walking.

"_Hey Sesshy let me down NOW!"_

"…"

"_Put me down damn you!"_

"…_no." _He keeps walking.

(A few hours later they're some odd miles from Kouga's.)

"_Please… put me down?" _She pleads.

"_Done having a tantrum already? Only took you three hours."_

"_Please put me down? There's no need for me to be carried."_

"_You're gonna walk by yourself now? Can you handle that?"_

"_Yes. Just put me down, please?" _He drops her. _"Ouch."_

"_Now get up and walk." _He continues to walk.

_-I said I wasn't going back and I meant it.- _She takes off running in the opposite direction.

_sigh "She couldn't possibly just do as she was told? How aggravating." _

(10 minutes later Sesshomaru is once again walking, Kagome flung over his shoulder; tied up with a long piece of rope.)

"_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" _Kagome starts yelling at him.

"_Your raised voice is making my ears hurt. Hush."_

"_Let me go! Untie me right now Sesshy!"_

"…"

"_Sesshy! Release me at once!"_

"_I said be quiet. Now shh."_

"_Let me go and maybe I will!"_

_sigh "You are becoming quite annoying." _He unties her uniform's bandana and gags her with it. _"Now shut up." _He waits a few minutes. _"I like this silence a lot better then your incessant chatter."_

Kaede's village

"_Where are all the insufferable humans?"_

"_They're… all dead…" _A very bloody Kaede crawls over from a doorway. _"Inuyasha… he was… very angry and… his demon self… overpowered him… he slaughtered everyone… hunting… the pure-heated miko… Kagome… I hope she is… safe." _She dies.

"… _You see what you cause when you leave him? What do you have to say in your defense?"_

"_Mmm! Mmmm mm!"_

"_Nothing? Nice of you to accept your fault without argueing."_

"_Mm! Mmm mmmm!"_

"_Yes, I know you feel terrible for what you have done and want to repent."_

"_M"_

"_Ha ha. Ok who was that demon…"_

"_m?"_

"_I must congratulate him. What an excellent deed he has done."_

One of the huts explodes.

"…_nice."_

"_You like my masterpiece Sesshomaru?" _Who looks to be Inuyasha steps through the remains off the destroyed hut.

"_Not any more since it's you, Naraku."_

"_What? I'm not allowed to have fun?"_

"_I despise your kind of fun. It disgusts me."_

"_Well now, I've see you brought company along." _ He walks closer.

"_Step any closer and I'll kill you on spot."_

"_C'mon Sesshy, I just wanna have a little fun." _An evil smile creeps across his face.

"_You're a sadistic bastard. Only this miko can call me that name, she has to deal with my brother so she's earned it. You will stay away from her… and me."_

"_You're no fun Sesshomaru, no fun at all." _He pouts.

"_Good. Now beat it."_

"_But she's so innocent –"_

"_And it's going to stay that way. Now back off or I'll kill you."_

"_Last I heard you only had one arm."_

"_Yet I can carry this miko around like a rag doll. I have both of my arms. Kagome was willing enough to fix it."_

"_What! When?"_

"_Before she let me 'escape'."_

"_She's learning how much power she has and what she can do with it, good. She's already more powerful then Kikiyo." _A deep cut appears on Naraku's face.

"_Do not compare this miko to that filthy clay pot. Where is Inuyasha?"_

"_Why are you defending her? And so much that you've brought out your whip." _He licks the open cut on his cheek. _"I though you hated humans."_

"_Kagome is a miko, there is a difference."_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot, you still keep that pet of a human brat."_

"_Don't you dare call Rin a pet." _Sesshomaru has dropped Kagome and is currently choking Naraku. _"Now tell me, where is the hanyou?"_

"_Over… there…" _ He points a bloody Inuyasha pinned to a tree with a sword. _"You're… crushing… my… windpipe…"_

"_Good." _He chucks Naraku all the way to the other side of the village. Naraku slams through three trees as the result of the amount of force Sesshy used to throw him.

"_That miko is gone, drat. That girl just can't learn to stay." sigh_

(A few minutes later Kagome is a quarter of a mile away.)

"_Tie me up would he! No rope can hold me! Not when I have a pocket knife! Hopefully he won't notice me missing all too soon."_

"_Wrong miko." _He appears right behind her.

"_Eep!"_ She tries to run but she's picked up by the back of her collar. _"Hey!"_

"_Resistance is futile. I thought you'd have learned that by now. Let's go retrieve my stupid half brother so we may leave." _He throws her over his shoulder and starts walking back.

"_I'm not a rag doll Sesshy!"_

"_You are now."_

(5 minutes later they're back at the village.)

"_Hanyou blood is disgusting." _He remarks as he peels Inuyasha off the tree.


	4. Author's note

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry about not updating this fic. But no one seemed to like it all that much so I stopped writing. If u would like me to continue this fic leave me a message and I'll be happy to start writing another chapter for u._

_Rosie hater_


End file.
